


when i'm with you all i get is wild thoughts

by bewarethechaos



Series: the one [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, a thesis by kimberly hart lmao, it is scientfically proven that wearing glasses makes someone hotter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethechaos/pseuds/bewarethechaos
Summary: the one where trini shows up wearing glasses and kimberly collapses





	when i'm with you all i get is wild thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> THE TRASH IS BACK LMAO its been so long i'm sure you all are thrilled to read more of my bullshit  
> no but seriously there's no drinking in this story can you believe it? i'm a changed woman,,,,,,,,,,,  
> anyway ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO SORRY FOR ANYTHING

Kimberly was prepared for a lot of things. Creepy-looking alien lady who wants to take over the world, finding out she was a super hero, even surprise math tests. She was proud to say that she could handle it all very well, thank you so much.

But Trinidad Gomez wearing glasses? She definitely wasn’t prepared for that.

You see, it’s been a few months since Kim and Trini met. With everything that happened, saving the world, almost dying, morphing into a gigantic robot – you know, just everyday things you do as a teenager -, they got close pretty fast. Kim just wishes they got closer, is all. But between building the city up, training, maintaining a close friendship with four other people and being an A+ student, Kim didn’t had time to gather up the courage to act on her feelings.

Truth is, she just needed a push. And that push came one seemingly normal friday morning.

Kim's used to walk Trini to her first class every morning, but this wasn’t just like every other morning. As Kim was reaching Trini’s locker, she saw the girl and suddenly stopped dead in her track. “Holy shit.” So, Trini was hot. Yeah, whatever, Kim knew that. What she didn’t know though, was that Trini apparently wears glasses. And boy, does she looks good with them. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.” Kim started to slowly walk backwards, and by slowly walk I meant that she flew the fuck out of there.

“JASON! I can’t walk Trini to class today!” The girl reached her friend by his locker.

“What? Why? Did something happen?” He sized her up looking concerned.

“Yes. _She’s wearing glasses._ ”

“Ok… And?”

“And she’s looking so fucking hot! If I walk her, I’ll probably end up leading her to my bed.”

“Whoa, too much information.” He rolled his eyes when she whispered ‘don’t be such a baby’. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Just gonna avoid her until lunch while I prepare myself to see her again. I’m the Pink Ranger, I can handle this.”

“Say that a little louder, will you? My family almost didn’t hear you all the way from China.” Zack grinned behind Kim. “Between, Crazy Girl is looking for you. Where’s her knight in pink armor to take her to class?” He pouted.

“Way to be subtle about the Ranger thing.” Jason sighed. “Our pink knight here is having a mental breakdown because Trini is wearing glasses.”

“No!” He started laughing out loud, but suddenly stops and becomes very serious. “Although, I do feel you. She does look _very_ hot with those glasses.”

Kim slapped his arm. “I KNOW, but you don’t get to say it because we all know you had a crush on her, take your stupid hetero nonsense away from her.”

“Oh my sweet bi mess, no one needs glasses to see that our Yellow baby has eyes for you and you only.” He sighed dreamily. “But also, no one needs glasses to see that she’s hot, don’t kill me.” Kim was about to slap him again when the bell rang.

”Saved by the bell, you little fucker. Now let’s go, I have three periods to prepare myself. I got this.”

“Good luck with that.” Zack laughed and Kim flipped him off as she was walking away.

“You got this, Kim!” Jason cheered.

“She doesn’t.”

“Not even close, no.”

 

**1st period**

Kim was trying to pay attention to her English class. I swear, she was. But Shakespeare who, am I right? He’s got nothing on Trini. So, instead of actually listening to anything her teacher was saying, she wrote a poem. Sort of. It went along the lines of: _Roses are red, violets are blue, you look hot with glasses on, please let me fuck you._ So, yeah, she needs something more distracting.

 **kim hart** : JASON

 **ranger daddy:** oh no

 **kim hart:** (glasses emoji)

 **kim hart:** !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **ranger daddy:** i’m blocking you

One more try.

 **kim hart:** ZACK

 **kim hart:** (glasses emoji)

 **kim hart:** !!!!!!!!!!!

 **straight ranger:** yessssss

 **straight ranger:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **kim hart:**  blocked

So, that wasn’t working. But it’s okay, next period is History and Kim actually loves it, so she will pay attention to it and forget about things. Of course. Totally gonna work.

 

**2nd period**

History who? Kim doesn’t know her.

Honestly, it just got worse. She was doing okay in the beginning, but we all knew that wouldn’t last. And all it took to ruin everything was one fucking pick-up line.

Kim was trying to prepare herself, thinking of ways to make a move on Trini or, you know, avoid her like the plague. Whatever works. But then, she was on her History class, so of course she thought of that pick-up line. You know the one: _I may not go down on history, but I will go down on you._

That, right there, was her downfall.

Because as much as she was used to it, thinking of Trini going down on her was always a hard time. But she learned how to handle it and pretend that she wasn’t straight up thinking about having sex with her best friend. Thing is, she never imagined Trini going down on her while wearing glasses but now she’s doing it and she can’t fucking stop.

She’s sure that this class is important because she can vaguely remember the teacher saying something about a test but all she can think of is Trini on top of her, making her way down Kim’s body, kissing, sucking, biting, until she gets _exactly_ where Kim wants her. And right before she finally do what Kim have been craving for months, she looks up and adjust her glasses in a way that almost makes Kim come on the spot. Trini smirks and still looking at Kim, begins to taste her and-

 **billy c:** is someone ditching class to have sex? that’s not cool guys

 **ranger daddy:** kimberly ann hart turn that fucking ranger bond off NOW

 **kim hart:** suck my dick jason

 **kim hart:** also i’m in class billy!!! learning!!!

 **future girlfriend:** didn’t know history did it for you kim

 **straight ranger:** yea…… history………………

 **ranger daddy:** she havent listened to a single word in this class

 **ranger daddy:** someone stop her

 **future girlfriend:** if you’re having trouble with history, i could

 **future girlfriend:** you know

 **future girlfriend:** teach you

 **straight ranger:** OH

 **straight ranger:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **billy c:** that’s really nice of you trini

 **billy c:** i can help too

 **ranger daddy:** no billy you CANT

 **future girlfriend:** i’ll be in the library next period kim

 **future girlfriend:** (glasses emoji)

 **straight ranger:** savage

Well, fuck.

 

Kim ditched her next class and went straight to the library. And of course, Trini was there, sitting in a table far away, reading something that Kim couldn’t care less about what it was because as soon as she saw her, Trini adjusted her glasses just like she did in Kim’s imagination minutes ago. And just like that, Kim was turned on all over again.

She realized she was standing in the middle of the library staring like a creep when her phone buzzed.

 **future girlfriend:** i can feel you staring at me

 **future girlfriend:** really should have turned that ranger bond off

Kim looks up and surely Trini is looking at her, smirking, biting the end of her pencil. She pats the chair next to her and Kim, in obvious pain, sighs and starts walking. 

“You know.” Kim says as soon as she reaches the table.

“I do.” Trini smirks even more. “What I didn’t know was that you had a thing for glasses or I would have used them sooner.”

“Honestly neither did I, but you look so fucking good with them.”

Trini tilts her head to the side. “Was that what you were thinking last period?”

Kim closes her eyes and sighs heavily. “Among other things.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“You’re being a little shit.”

“I’m aware.”

Kim rolled her eyes and got closer to Trini. “Honestly? I was thinking about how much I wanted to be those glasses.” Trini’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You know, so I could be laying in your face with my legs open.”

Trini tried to stay serious but couldn’t hold her laugh. “You googled glasses related pick-up lines, didn’t you?”

“Yes. That’s all I learned during 2nd period and I’m not even sorry.”

“Ah, the famous 2nd period.” Trini smirks and starts packing up. “Well, good thing you’re coming to my house tonight to study, right?”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you are. And if you play your cards right, Hart, _I promise not to take my glasses off to fuck you._ ”

Needless to say that after that night, Kimberly Hart accepted that she would never, ever be prepared to see Trini wearing glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my college crush for wearing glasses and inspiring this  
> also shout out to my final paper because i should be doing it but i'm writing shitty fanfic instead lmao ily


End file.
